Egy esős éjszaka
by Sehery
Summary: Lavi és Krory egyedül maradnak egy szállodai szobában, és Krorynak akadd egy kis problémája. Lavi pedig úgy dönt, segít a problémáján. Első yaoi írásom, csak kíméletesen, mint a sebtapaszt. Rántsátok le!


Krory idegesen forgolódott az ágyában. Lavival volt egy küldetésen, és az eső miatt bennraggattak egy fogadóban. Ép az eső miatt már alig volt szobájuk. Kénytelenek voltak egy ágyban aludni. Ezzel nem is lett volna probléma, de Eliadeval álmodott, és nos… Történt valami kellemetlen. Megkeményedett. Amikor az akuma lánnyal volt történt ilyen nagyon sokszor. Akkor könnyített magán, de most más volt. Ha felkel, felébresztheti Lavit és el kell mondania miért. Ha pedig itt teszi, Lavi szintén felébredhet, és még kellemetlenebb lehet a dolog. Leginkább attól félt, hogy a fiú ki fogja nevetni, vagy dühös lesz…  
- Kuro-chan… nem tudsz aludni? – emelte fel a fejét Lavi.  
- Nem, én… - nem tudta mit feleljen. Idegesen pislogott, és érezte, hogy könnyek kezdik égetni a szemét.  
Lavi közelebb kúszott hozzá, fokozva a zavartságát.  
- Mi a baj, Kuro-chan? Rosszat álmodtál?  
Krory oldalra fordult, hogy távolabb kerüljön a fiútól.  
- Nem! Rendben vagyok! – hadarta, de Lavi még közelebb mászott. Lavi nagyon kitartó, ha kíváncsi. – Ahh! – felnyögött, ahogy Lavi combja véletlen megbökte az ágyékát. Rémült kivörösödött arccal nézett a fiúra.  
Lavi megmerevedett, és halványan elpirult.  
- Oh, szóval ez a baj – suttogta halkan.  
Krory szégyenében a párnájába temette az arcát. Lavi volt az egyik, aki nem tekintett rá valamiféle szörnyként. Ő és Allen volt az, aki kiragadta őt a posványból, amiben élt. most biztosan egy perverznek gondolja.  
- Nem kell ilyen idegesnek lenned. Nekem minden reggel feláll. Sőt nap közben is. Ez a normális reakció egy férfitól.  
Krory óvatosan felemelte a fejét.  
Lavi felkönyökölt és a tenyerébe támasztotta az állát. Az arcán pedig egy csintalan vigyor ült.  
- Tényleg?  
Lavi biccentett.  
- De ugye azt tudod, hogy tenned kell valamit? Vagy tegyek én érte valamit?  
- Mi?! Te? – sápadt el. – Mit?  
Lavi jobb keze utat talált a takaró alatt az ágyékához. Vékony ujjaival finoman simogatni kezdte. Még a nadrágján keresztül is kellemesebb volt, mint amikor magának csinálta.  
- Lavi… - nyögte. Nagyon kellemes volt, de ezt nem engedhette. Eltolta magától, és próbált úrrá lenni az ösztönzésein. Lavi egy fiúhoz képest nagyon csinos volt.  
Lavi arcáról eltűnt a mosoly.  
- Nem örülsz neki? – leszegte a fejét, és elhúzódott. – Sajnálom. Bocsánat – fel akart állni, és Kroryban fellángolt a bűntudat.  
- Lavi – megragadta a csuklóját, és visszahúzta.  
Lavi csalódott arccal nézett rá.  
- Bocsánat, én nem szoktam ilyet csinálni, csak fel akartalak vidítani… Ne mond el senkinek, jó?  
Krory az ajkába harapott. Nem akarta megbántani a fiút, csak félt, hogy kihasználja. Hisz annyival fiatalabb nála. Igaz, hogy ő élte le egy kastélyban az egész életét, de Lavi annyival fiatalabb volt nála. Egyáltalán nagykorú volt már?  
- Semmi baj…  
Lavi leszegett fejjel folytatta.  
- Tudod, ha más csinálja sokkal jobb… Én csak… Olyan rosszkedvűnek tűntél, és én azt gondoltam, hogy ettől jobban fogod érezni magad. Felszabadulsz egy kicsit…  
- Lavi – hirtelen felrémlett benne egy baljós gondolat. – Csináltad már valaki mással? – talán egy hozzá hasonló alak már rávette ilyesmire.  
Lavi biccentett, de még mindig nem nézett fel.  
- Persze. Lánnyal és fiúval is, csak tényleg ne beszélj róla senkinek, jó? – felemelte a fejét, és idegesen nézett Kroryra.  
Krory kezdete meg érteni. Lavi ugyan, olyan zavarban volt, hogy kicsúfolhatják, mint ő.  
- Jó érzés volt, amikor csináltad… Csak fiatalabb vagy…  
- Már elég idős vagyok a szexhez – húzta el a száját Lavi.  
Krory újra az ajkát rágta.  
- És ez neked jó volt? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
Lavi ráhunyorgott.  
- Te azt szeretnéd, hogy folytassam?  
Krory félénken bólintott.  
Lavi hirtelen elvigyorodott, és mellé bújt. Keze pedig újra rátalált a problémájára. Benyúlt és az ujjai ráfonódtak, és finoman simogatta.  
Krory felnyögött. Ez elképesztő volt. Nem egyszer csinálta már magának, de ezzel össze sem lehetett hasonlítani.  
Lavi lerúgta magukról a takarót, és elhúzta a kezét. Krory csalódottan emelte fel a csípőjét. Máris vége lenne?  
- Látni akarom. Olyan nagynak érzem – vigyorgott rá Lavi és feltérdelt. Lehúzta Krory alsóját, és tátva maradt a szája.  
Krory zavartan feküdt ott. Még nem látta a másét, szóval nem tudta mi a jó méret.  
- Te aztán tényleg nagy vagy – simogatta újra. Hüvelyk ujjával végig simított a makkon. Krory felnyögött és megemelte a csípőjét. Az alhasában pedig melegség támadt.  
- Nagyobb vagy, mint én. Meg kóstolhatom? – kérdezte Lavi hirtelen. Krory válaszára sem várva, lehajolt és megnyalta a makkját.  
Krory ismét felnyögött.  
- Nngh – Eddig nem tudta, hogy még ennél is jobb lehet.  
- Finom vagy – nyalta meg az ajkait Lavi. – Kicsit sós.  
- Ez nagyon jó… - zihálta Krory. A melegség, pedig forróságba csapott át.  
Lavi csintalanul rámosolygott.  
- Szeretnéd, hogy inkább a számmal folytassam? Nagyon fürge nyelvem van.  
Krory tétován bólintott.  
Lavi ismét lehajolt, és a szájába vette a makkját. Ajkai finoman ölelték körül a szerszámját. Nyelve pedig finoman végig siklott a makkja feszes bőrén.  
- Ahh! Nngh… - nyögdécselt és felfelé lökte a csípőjét, hogy még többet érezzen Lavi forró szájából.  
Lavi azonban megmarkolta a szerszámja tövét, ütközőként használva, hogy ne tudjon mélyebbre hatolni. Fürge kis nyelvecskéje finom mintákat rajzolt a feszes, érzékeny bőrre. Olyan volt, mintha most is csak bosszantani akarná. Mindegy, amíg folytassa ezt a kényeztetést.  
- Oh, Lavi – nyöszörögte. Lavit pedig csak ösztönözte a nyögéseivel és még többet vett be a szájába. Adni akart valamit ezért az örömét, és öntudatlanul kinyújtotta a kezét. Finoman simogatni kezdte Lavi hátát. Lavi felnyögött és domborította a hátát, mint egy cica.  
Krory folytatta a simogatását, mert, ahogy Lavi felnyögött a szerszáma körül, beleremegett.  
Keze lejjebb tévedt, és már Lavi fenekét simogatta.  
Lavi hátra felé tolta a fenekét, jelezve hogy Krory folytassa.  
- Kuro-chan! – Krory szerszáma egy finom cuppanó hang kíséretében kicsúszott a szájából. – Ott a combomnál!  
Krory keze engedelmesen becsúszott Lavi combjai közé, és a puha bőrét kezdte el gyengéden simogatni.  
Lavi felnyögött, és mélyen a szájába vette Krory szerszámát. Nyöszörögve nyalogatta és szopogatta a kemény húst a szájában.  
- Mmhh! – nyögte, ahogy Krory keze hevesen simogatta a belsőcombját.  
Krory egyre hevesebben lélegzett. Lavi zseniálisan csinálta. Egyszerre simogatta, nyalogatta a szerszámját. Időnként pedig erősen megszívta. Finom nyögései keltette rezgések, pedig majd az eszét vették. Az alhasában támadt forró kellemes érzések, pedig tűrhetetlenné váltak. A teste összerándult és felemelte a csípőjét. Keze pedig összeszorult Lavi vékony combját. Érezte, ahogy a forró sperma kilövell a testéből.  
Lavi nyöszörgött és erőteljesen szívta a forró húst. Nagy kortyokban nyelte a száját elöntő spermát.  
Krory levegő után kapkodott. Lavi kiengedte a szájából, és finoman nyalogatta a szerszámja oldalát.  
- Jó volt neked? – kérdezte mosolyogva Lavi. Nem tudta mind lenyelni, így a sperma egy része kifolyt a szája sarkánál. Puha nyelvével próbálta lenyalni.  
Krory magához rántotta és szorosan magához ölelte. Lavi pedig hozzá bújt.  
- Igen, nagyon jó – zihálta. Valami kemény nyomódott a combjának. – Lavi… neked jó volt?  
Lavi bólintott, és a mellkasába temette az arcát.  
- Az igazat megvallva szeretem csinálni. Egész érdekes érzés, hogy ilyet tud az ember a szájával csinálni – Nem látta, de tudta, hogy mosolyog. - Csak ép nem mindenkinek. Cross az elejétől kezdve próbál rávenni, de megválogatom, kinek csinálom.  
Krory büszkeségét legyezgette, hogy Lavi inkább neki csinálta, mint Crossnak. Ez pedig csak fokozta benne azt az érzését, hogy valahogy meg kéne hálálnia Lavinak, amit tett. Gyengéden simogatni kezdte a fiút, ahol csak érte. A karjait, az oldalát, a combját és a fenekét.  
- Ahh… Kuro-chan! Még van kedved mókázni - Vigyorogva simogatta újra Krory még mindig kemény szerszámát.  
Krory mély levegőt vett, és elhúzta Lavi kezét.  
- Mi a baj? – emelte fel értetlenül a fejét Lavi.  
- Csak szeretném meghálálni neked – közben továbbra is simogatta Lavit. – Szeretnéd, hogy én is a számba vegyem?  
Lavi megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem, de az nagyon jó lenne, ha úgy simogatnál, mint az előbb. A combjaim nagyon érzékenyek.  
Krory finoman simogatta Lavi combját, a fiú pedig felnyögött.  
- Vagy szeretnél még tovább menni? – kérdezte Lavi sejtelmesen.  
Krory megmerevedett.  
- Ennél is lehet jobb?  
Lavi vigyorogva bólogatott.  
- Természetesen. Szexeljünk!  
Krory értetlenül vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
- Már nem azt csináljuk?  
- De, de mehetnénk tovább is – mondta Lavi enyhe pírral az arcán. – Tudod, nem csak egy lányba lehet bele dugni. – Simogatta Krory szerszámját.  
Krory felnyögött. Lavi eddig csak jót tett vele. Bármit kér, maradéktalanul teljesíteni fogja.  
- Rendben! Mond, mit tegyek.  
Lavi felült és ledobálta magáról a ruháit. Krory nyelt egyet a látványtól. Lavi szép volt, bár voltak sebhelyei, mégis hibátlannak tűnt. Lavi sovány volt, még nála is soványabb. Viszont egy kicsit sem lányos, inkább fiúsan szép. A bőre sápadt volt, és puha. Elpirult, ahogy a pici rózsaszín mellbimbóira gondolt. Kicsit lejebb tévedt a tekintette, le Lavi farkára. Tényleg kisebb volt az övé, de nagyon szép. Olyan volt, mint a gazdája. Teljesen szőrtelen volt, ami meglepte.  
- Te borotválod? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés.  
Lavi elvörösödött, és elfordította a fejét.  
- Nem, csak éppen nem nő rajta még. Más hol sem vagyok olyan szőrös… Ez olyan…  
- Nekem tetszik.  
Lavi ülő helyzetbe húzta, és lehúzta az ingét. Gyengéden végig simított a vállain.  
- Gyere – ledőlt, és magára húzta Kroryt is.  
Krory érezte, hogy a farka várakozóan meg-meg rándul, mintha ő tudná, hogy mi fog történni. Egyik kezével végig simított Lavi hosszú combján, a csípőjétől a térdéig. Utána a belső combján vissza az ágyékáig.  
- Istenem! – kiáltott fel Lavi és egész testében megremegett. – Te egy született tehetség vagy, Kuro-chan!  
Krory lehajolt, és megcsókolta combját. Ha neki jobban esett a kezénél Lavi szája, akkor…  
- Aahh!  
Elvigyorodott és végig nyalta a belső combját.  
Lavi ismét felnyögött, és megvonaglott.  
Ezen fellelkesülve csókolta, falta és nyalta Lavi combjait, míg a másikat a kezével simogatta.  
Lavi hangosan nyögött, nagyon remélte, hogy nem halják meg. Vagyis nem érdekelte. Hallják csak meg. Neki van szerencsés éjszakája.  
- Hhmm… mmhh – Lavi a szájába vette három ujját is, és hasonlóan kezdett velük foglalkozni, mint az előbb Kroryval.  
- Ez olyan – motyogta Krory áhítattal.  
- Szexi? – kérdezte Lavi, miután kivette az ujjait a szájából. – Akkor ezt nézd meg! – Szélesebbre tárta a combjait, és az egyik ujját bele dugta a fenekébe. Fájdalmasan felszisszent, ahogy az ujja eltűnt, az apró kis nyílásban.  
- Ez nem fáj? – kérdezte Krory aggódva. Az előbbi gerjedelme máris kezdett múlni. Eddig nagyon élvezte a dolgot, de nem akart Lavinak fájdalmat okozni.  
Lavi megnyugtatóan rámosolygott.  
- Csak ha nincs elő játék. Vagy a partner durva veled.  
Krory megnézte a farkát, aztán Lavit, ahogy a vékony ujja ki-be jár a testéből. Az lehetetlen volt, hogy bele tudja préselni Laviba. Ha már egyetlen ujja fájdalmat okozott.  
- Nem fog beférni.  
Lavi tobább mosolygott rá.  
- Befog… ah. Látod máris jobb. – Az ujja folyamatosan mozgott a testében. – Kuro-chan. Erre nagyon ügyelned kell egy lánynál és egy fiúnál… Ah… Ez, de jó…  
Krory komoly arccal bólintott, és próbálta eszébe vésni a látványt. Lavi a középső ujját is a testébe erőltette. a nyögései is fájdalmasakká váltak. Kezdte megérteni. Mindegy milyen kicsinek is tűnik, de ha kitágítja, már a farkával sem fog fájdalmat okozni.  
- Lavi egy lánnyal? Hasonló?  
Lavi biccentett. Az arca kipirult, és egyetlen szeme vágytól csillogott.  
- Igen… de ott első sorban nyalni kell… Egy lány… nagyon élvezi, ha a punciját nyalogatod – magyarázta nyögdécselve. Úgy tűnik, ismét kezdi élvezni az ujjai játékát. – Attól, nagyon hamar elélveznek, és benedvesednek. Könnyebben becsúszol, és ők is jobban élvezik… AH! – ugrott föl. Krory elhúzta a kezét és belenyalt a már megdolgozott kis lyukba.  
- Rosszat csináltam? – kérdezte értetlenül. – Azt gondoltam neked is jobb, ha számmal csinálom.  
Lavi lángvörös arccal nézett Kroryra.  
- Nem, csak éppen még nem csináltak velem ilyet… nem is gondoltam…  
Krory önelégülten elvigyorodott.  
- Akkor tudtam mutatni valami újat! Folytathatom? – kérdezte lelkesen.  
Lavi tétlenül bólintott, és hátra dőlt. Krory széthúzta a lábait, és újra megnyalta. Egyre lelkesebben nyalogatta, sőt még a nyelve hegyét is próbálta bele erőltetni. Számított valami kellemetlen ízre, de meglepően tisztának bizonyult. De ha még rossz íze rossz íze is lett volna, akkor is folytatja. Hiszen Lavi még hangosabban nyögött, mint az előbb. Egyik kezével a saját mellbimbóját csipkedte, míg a másikkal bele túrt Krory hajába. Krory egy lelkesebben nyalogatta, és bedugta az egyik ujját. Lavi szabályosan rátolta a fenekét az ujjára.  
- Oh, istenem! Ez olyan jó… Ahh…  
Próbaképpen bedugta egy másik ujját, és Lavi felnyögött. Fellélegzett, hogy nem a fájdalomtól, hanem az örömtől. Tövig betolta az ujjait, forgatta és feszegette, hogy minél jobban kitáguljon. Még g felfelé is görbítette az ujjait.  
- Aaahh! – Lavi teste ívben megfeszült, és összeszorult az ujjai körül. Kemény szerszámjából egészen az arcáig spriccelt a spermája, amiből jutott a mellkasára is. A teste meg-megremegett az orgazmusa tó hatásaitól.  
- Ennyire jó volt? – kérdezte Krory meglepődve.  
Lavi pihegve nyitotta a szemét. Ködös tekintetét Kroryéba fúrta.  
- El sem hiszed mennyire… és ez még csak a kezdet.  
- Folytatni akarod?  
Lavi csintalanul rámosolygott.  
- Még kérdezed? Érezni akarlak bennem.  
Krory végig gondolta az éjszaka történtekeket, és volt egy kérdése.  
- Miért én?  
- Mi?  
- Miért engem választottál? Hisz te magad mondta, hogy még Cross is le akart fektetni…  
Lavi felkönyökölt, hogy Krory szemébe nézhessen.  
- Őszintén? Szeretem a szexet, de nem akarok senki kapcája lenni. A komoly kapcsolat pedig nálam alapból ki van zárva. Tilos, érted? – magyarázta. – Te pedig kedves és gyengéd vagy. Olyannak tűnsz, aki nem csak a saját örömét tartja szem előtt. Jó szerető vagy.  
Krory belül ujjongott. Életében most először szexszel, és remekül megy.  
Lavi meg tapogatta a nyílást és Kroryra mosolygott.  
- Szerintem eléggé felkészültem, gyere…  
Krory oda igazította a szerszámja makkját, és óvatosan előre nyomult.  
Lavi felszisszent, de átkarolta Krory nyakát és magához húzta.  
- Folytasd! Először mindig fáj egy kicsit.  
Krory makkja áthatolt a záróizmon, és meg állt, hogy Lavi megszokja. Lassan indult tovább, és közben végig Lavi arcát figyelte. A fiú az ajkába harapott, és szemét szorosan becsukta. Fájt neki, de igyekezett csendben maradni. Finoman simogatni kezdte a combját, hogy megnyugtassa, és az arcát kezdte el puszilgatni. Nagyon erős önkontrol kellett, ahhoz ne vágódjon be. Lavi teste olyan szűk és forró volt egyszerre, mégis olyan selymes. Teljesen behatolt és a testük egymáshoz simult. Lavi lábaival átölelte a derekát, és közelebb húzta.  
- Mozogj… kérlek! – nyöszörögte Lavi.  
Krory engedelmeskedett, és lassan kicsúszott. Majdnem egészen a makkig utána, lassan visszacsúszott.  
- Oh! – nyögött föl Lavi egyszerre fájdalmasan és kéjesen. - Céloz kicsit felfelé. Oda ahová az ujjaiddal!  
Az egész mámorító volt. Krory egyre bátrabban mozgott. Lökései könnyebbekké váltak, és igyekezett fel felé lökni.  
Lavi nyögései kezdtek tisztán kéjesek lenni. Az arca kisimult, az ajkai pedig finoman szétnyíltak, ahogy nyögött.  
- Ez jó? – kérdezte, miközben továbbra is mozgott.  
Lavi nyöszörögve bólintott. Kezével végig simított Krory hátán, lábai pedig még szorosabban kulcsolódtak össze a derekán.  
- Kicsit erősebben!  
Krory engedelmesen gyorsított a lökésein. A rozoga ágy pedig nyikorogni kezdett alattuk. Krory már egyáltalán nem tartott attól, hogy bárki felfigyel a tevékenységükre. Hisz végül is nem csinálnak semmi rosszat. Egy baj viszont volt. Érezte, hogy hamarosan újra el fog menni, Lavi pedig csak most kezdi élvezni. Az egyik kezével finoman megfogta Lavi merev szerszámát, és simogatni kezdte.  
- Ne! – kiáltott rá Lavi. – Nem így akarom.  
Krory azonnal elengedte. Ki kellett találnia valamit, amivel tovább bírja. Próbált másra gondolni, ami nem fokozza a vágyait, hanem inkább csökkenti. Először Komuira és a robotjaira gondolt, utána a démonokra. A démonokról pedig rögtön eszébe jutott Eliade. Minek következtében majdnem azonnal elment. Utána minden másra, a kövekre, a madarakra és bármire, ami csak az eszébe jutott. Lavi kéjes nyögéseit és hullázó testét alatta nehéz volt figyelmen kívül hagyni.  
Mindketten izzadtak, remegtek és nyögtek. Krory teste reszketett az erőfeszítéstől, hogy visszatartsa az élvezetét, és ne zuhanjon rá Lavira. Érezte, hogy már nem fogja tovább bírni.  
- Én… mindjárt… ah… - nyöszörgött Lavi, és szorosan magához ölelte Kroryt. Krory pedig finoman ráharapott a nyakára. Nem mélyen, nem akart sebet ejteni rajta.

Lavi combjai remegni kezdtek, és a következő pillanatban az egész testében összerándult. A fejét hátra vetve hangtalanul nyögött.

Krory úgy érezte, mintha satuba dugta volna, nem pedig egy emberbe. Az egész mégis észbontó volt. Egyszerre fájt és volt hihetetlenül csodás. A teste mozdulatlanná dermedt, csak a szerszáma vonaglott a magjait ontva magából, Lavi forró testének a mélyén. A kéj szinte elvakította. A teste pedig megadta magát, és Lavira nehezedett, de nem úgy tűnt, hogy a fiú bánná a dolgot.

- Ez nagyon jó volt – pihegte Lavi percekkel később. Kezével finoman simogatta Krory haját. – Te egy zseni vagy Kuro-chan.

Krory mindezt már nem hallotta. Boldogan hortyogott, miközben Lavi nyakába temette az arcát.

Fin.


End file.
